onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KuroAshi98
Archive 1 Chat Ban Hi, Kuro. I realized I was kinda immatured and that I even misbehaved despite your grace. I'm sorry, I won't misbehave in chat again. I would like to request for my ban to be removed if possible. (talk) 14:27, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks anyways. (talk) 09:40, August 7, 2014 (UTC) The time has come Hey Kuro, last time we talked, I'd told you that I was going to tell you when I was going to try hard to take action to see the wiki change and mature. Well, I'm going for it now. I've made a blog about the core philosophy changes we need to make, and hopefully that translates into more action on the forum where changes will be made. I'd appreciate your help with some of these discussions, since you're so goddamn eloquent, and will undoubtedly say some brilliant shit that will help us immensely. Thanks. 19:30, November 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Christmas Avatar I LOVE YOU 23:57, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Gif This and That and This and That! Sup, so we have just another typical anime vs. manga edit war over an image, and someone suggested a gif of . Since no one are capable of making gifs, do you have the time to make a gif of that scene? If not, don't worry about it, it seems like the discussion will go to a poll anyway. Thanks! 23:34, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Your old DP No, not DancePowderer, but your old profile picture. Just found this one yesterday from an otaku Facebook page from my country. Never mind the captions. It's just about school. This one's yours right? http://i357.photobucket.com/albums/oo14/kecchi54/small.facebook_1580788508_zpsbpnjmodu.jpg 12:01, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Question hello there.. can i ask something?? Facebook Hey Kuro, in the forum I made a new section about ideas for content and such for the facebook page (as well as sections for other mediums). As a fellow admin there, I hope you can help contribute to that discussion with some fresh ideas! Thanks! 00:36, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Re:I forgot/Don't care what the original subject was Dinner, eh? hmmmm.... 03:03, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello Kuro, how are you today?ArtTheKnack (talk) 04:24, July 22, 2015 (UTC) hi Hello hello can u change kaido picture with this *I have a youtube under Exus D. Dragon please Subscribe I will post this public on September 1st and if you have a youtube please tell me and I will Subscribe to youHimchand (talk) 07:10, August 22, 2015 (UTC)Himchand N.Gee * Mod things It's that time again! 15:15, September 1, 2015 (UTC) hi :) U SUCK 08:38, October 18, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BABY~!! OMG THAT PICTURE OF RIN IS TOO CUTE :3 Yay, I'm now an adult, thanks for the birthday wishes :D 21:14, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Mod rights Hey Kuro, we're just going around to all the mods asking about if they still want the rights as a random check-in, nothing formal. I just want you to consider if you can be reasonably active and genuinely want the rights. We're just going around Just respond with a clear answer on User:JustSomeDude...'s talk page 17:13, May 31, 2016 (UTC)